This invention is in the field of printable electronics. This invention relates generally to methods for making and assembling electronic devices and printable electronic devices.
A variety of platforms are available for printing structures on device substrates and device components supported by device substrates, including nanostructures, microstructures, flexible electronics, and a variety of other patterned structures. For example, a number of patents and patent applications describe different methods and systems for making and printing a wide range of structures, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,195,733, 7,557,367, 7,622,367 and 7,521,292, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0199960, 2007/0032089, 2008/0108171, 2008/0157235, 2010/0059863, 2010/0052112 and 2010/0002402, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/145,574 (filed Jun. 2, 2005) and Ser. No. 11/981,380 (filed Oct. 31, 2007); all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties to the extent not inconsistent herewith.